Shugo Chara: Everything Backward
by Silveramanda282
Summary: Amu's characters were destroyed.She now works for Easter.She collects X eggs.She's a famous singer and she wants revenge on the Guardians for not saving her characters.But what will she do when she meets the Guardian? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy reading!

Amu's POV

"Bye grandma!"."Bye dear, take care!". As I turn my back to my grandma I noticed my manager, Kyko Hanshai,talking on the phone arranging my concert I was going to have this weekend."Amu-chan are you sure you are able to face the Guardians?",my guardian character,Ran asked.I was filled with hatred when I thought of the guardians.

(Flash Back )

Amu's POV

The Guardians were having fun at the amusement park until X eggs started coming."Ran!,Miki!,Suu!,Dia!"I shouted my characters they were forced into their egg.I looked behind me and saw that only Rima was trying to get my eggs back, the others were just standing,watching,like it was not important seeing my characters being held by the X eggs but, with only Rima helping, the help was not enough and I sat there helpless watching my characters be destroyed the next morning I woke up depressed. I arrived at the royal garden but, instead of being greeted they yelled at me saying,"Why are you here your not a guardian anymore",my heart was shattered they kicked me out because I had no more characters they said they would use Utau to replace me and with sorrow I went home and packed my stuff and went to California after that I knew one day I'll get my revenge.

(End of Flash Back )

Amu's POV

"Of course she's gonna be okay she's got me",said my new guardian character Aura, Aura represents my bad and anger but, she also represent my talent for singing."Akemi-chan you have to hurry we need to go to a photo shoot",my manager said you see after my characters were destroyed I became a famous pop star, which is why Aura was born, not long after Aura was born my 4 destroyed ones were reborn but the outfits and the characters transformation are now different. My stage name is Akemi Asahina.

So what did you think? R&R please! I'll upload soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Did I forget to tell you that Amu is 15 years old and the rest of the Guardians are 15 years old too?Well they are in my story. Ikuto is 19. Utau is 18 and everyone looks the same except for Amu, she has long pink hair with some light brown at the bottom. Enjoy reading! Note: I do NOT own shugo chara :)

Amu's POV

"Attention people we will be landing in a few more minutes"

As I got up to get ready to get off the plane and I see Utau,Eru and Iru. "Ran,Miki,Suu,Dia get in the bag"

I didn't care if they saw Aura, because even if they did see Aura they wouldn't notice who I really am. As I got up from my seat I see from the corner of my eye,Eru looking at me as if she knows me.

I quickly got off the plane and followed my manager into the limo. And we drove away in silence I let my 4 hidden charas out.

"Hanshai-san will I go to Seyio Junior Academy?"

"Yes of course that's what you want right?"

"Yeah"

Aura's POV

I look at Amu and see that she has a evil grin like she's gonna do something bad, but to who? The Guardians of course. Seeing that grin makes me smile.

Suu's POV

"Ahhh the bed is so comfy!",Ran said when she laid down on Amu's bed.

"What do you expect the bed is gonna feel like if it's for a famous pop star?",Miki said matter-of-factly.

"Wow!The bright light makes it look like there's more radiance in the room",Dia said while putting a hand to her chest. All of the charas sweat dropped except Dia.

The Next Morning... ( Amu's POV )

"Students today we have a new classmate everyone say 'Hi' to Asahina-san, Asahina-san please introduce yourself", my teacher said.

"My name is Akemi Asahina, but call me Akemi-chan"

At the sound of my name all my classmates gasped and started whispering, while they were whispering I look around the room and see my old crush,Tadase,I also see my friends, Rima and Nagihiko. I secretly smile to my self thinking of how I'll get revenge on those stupid guardians.

Did you like it? PLEASE review if you can! I'll make the next chapter longer!See ya!


	3. Amulet Shine!

Hi! Enjoy reading!

Tadase's POV

I looked at the new girl, she looked so familiar like I've seen her before. I looked at her again and see that she's smirking at me. Why is she smirking at me?!

Amu's POV

Seeing Tadase's face all tight and thoughtful was hilarious! And I knew what was in his mind, but of course he doesn't remember me. I was gone for 4 years and I dyed my hair brown at the bottom but deep inside me one part of my feelings is hurt...but why? Is it because Tadase doesn't remember me? No it couldn't be that, I have no friendship or feelings for him...so why does it hurt?

( Time Skip it's lunch time )

Amu's POV

The moment I stepped out of the class kids rushed towards me asking me tons of questions, but I've been trained to ignore the crowds and walk through the crowd. When I got away from the crowd I heard my phone ring.

La La La La La La

"Hello?"

"Akemi your assignment today is catching X eggs and looking for the embryo got it?",asked the director

"Yes director I will try my best"

Without a word the director hung up.

"Aura, character nani ( character transformation )"

Aura nodded. Soon there was a shining black light, when the light died away I was standing in a black one-shoulder dress, I had black and purple mixed wings and a microphone in one hand,my hair was now all light brown and my shoes was a normal black heel type of shoe. Amulet Shine!

"Time to catch X eggs"

Nagi's POV

"Tadase I sense X eggs!",Kiseki said

"Everyone character nani", Tadase said

We all transformed

Beat Jumper

Clown Drop

Platinum Royale

"This way!",I said

When we arrived we saw the same new girl in our this time her hair was all brown. She was in the air singing a song that's turning a normal hearts egg into an X egg she stopped singing and looked right at us.

Amu's POV

I stopped singing and looked the at the Guardians. They finally arrived. As I was about to start singing Tadase said"Everyone attack!"I quickly deflected Blaze shoot and manage to dodge Tight Rope Dancer and holy crown.I racked my brain for a new attack that would shock them, it only took me a second to think of a new move "Mirror of Guilt!" mirror of guilt traps you in a mirror and shows the trapper there guilt they did to attacker _the move was made only for you my Guardians_.I was about to look to see if there was the embryo but I noticed that Rima wasn't trapped for some reason.I then remembered that she didn't do anything bad to me instead she helped me even though she helped me I still have to do this It's my job so...

"Emotionless Singing!"

Rima started singing and soon her eyes became dull.

I left them there, and after a empty-handed embryo search, I left them all trapped.

"Amu-chan you still have to purify the X eggs", says Suu

"Oh!Right"

After another round of singing a soft song the X eggs became normal.

"Amu-chan what about the Guardians?",asked Miki

"The effects only last for an hour"

"Ran character nani"

"ok"

Again the bright light was around us but pink this time when it died away I was standing there with tennis shoes , pink shorts,and a tank top the rest was the same, I still have the same visor, hair style and pom-poms. Amulet Heart!

We arrived home quickly,thanks to the character nani. I suddenly felt a chill on my back.

Ikuto's POV

I was sitting on top of a tree then I see a girl that looked familiar and the most shocking part was she was in a character transformation._Could it be Amu? No she's gone...but just to make sure I'll follow her._

I stopped behind a tree and stared hard at the girl. She's so not Amu. This girl has pink hair but the mid-bottom is brown. I gave up wondering if that really was Amu.

Did you like it? I added Ikuto in too.I thought you guys would be happy if he was in there...are you happy?Anyways R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi, Enjoy reading!**

Amu's POV

"I'm home Hanshai-san"

"Amu-chan go rest, tomorrow we have a concert"

"What?! I thought it was on the weekend?"

"It was supposed to be but the director requested you to sing Black Diamond"

" Sure"

I was secretly happy that I was doing the why ? Because I can finally get revenge on the Guardians!

"Aura and Dia come with me to the training room"

The charas gave her a questioning look but followed me . Training room is a room to help let you create new moves for your character transfomations.

"Dia character nani"

Dia nodded

An orange light filled the room.I was standing wearing the same outfit as usual the only thing different is my hair instead of pig tails my hair was down and it was very long. Amulet Diamond!

_"Why did we transform_ Amu?"asked Dia ( Dia is in Amu's mind )

_"I wanted to make a new move so I can use it on the_ _Guardians but the move has to trap them"_,I replied

_"What about Starlight Trap"_,Dia suggest

_"Sure we'll try it when I set the dolls up"_,I said

I went to the wall where they had this inside the wall computer.I typed in 3 dollies and then clicked soon as I clicked enter 3 dollies were in the middle of the 3 dollies were the fake Guardians.

"Starlight Trap!"

The 3 dollies were now in a circular force field with stars touching the force field walls.I undid transformation.

"It worked Dia!"

"Aura?"

Aura nodded and we transformed into Amulet Shine.

_"I know a good_ one"

_"What?"_

_"The name is X transformation it will make the character their using into a full X character like what happened to Dia"_

_" So your saying the character their using will be X'ed right?"_

_"Thats right"_

_"Lets try it "_

" X Transformation!"

Soon all the dummies had an X on their forehead.I undid the transformation.

"Now I have my revenge all planned out"

Ran's POV

"Amu-chan where are we going?",I asked

"Tadase's house"

"Why?"

"Wait and see Ran"

Tadase's POV

*Ding *Dong

I opened the door to find Akemi-chan waiting

"Akemi-chan?"

"Hello Tadase-kun I want you to have this V.I.P pass to my concert tomorrow"

Akemi-chan handed me the pass and when I looked at it my heart almost stopped Black Diamond was back.I handed her the pass back.

"Sorry, Akemi-chan but we know you work for Easter"

"If you want to know more about Amu-chan and why she left I suggest you go"

I stared at her. My heart skipped a beat.I would do anything to know why Amu-chan left.

"Fine I'll go"

"I knew you would, but the rest of the Guardians have to be there too even Utau"

How did she know about Utau being in the Guardians?

"I'll make them go with me"

"good I'll see you at the concert"

Ikuto's POV

I was listening to the whole story.I would go to the concert ? Because that girl Akemi-chan knows why Amu left.

"Ikuto are you planning to go to the concert nya~"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Utau will bring me"

Please review! I'll upload soon I'll only upload if there's at least 2 reviews!


	5. Revenge Day

Hi Hi, Enjoy reading

Amu's POV

"Akemi-chan your on in 5 minutes"

"Hai ( ok )"

As I get ready for the concert I hear foot steps.

"We're here Akemi-chan,now tell us about Amu-chan",Tadase said.

I turned my head towards the Guardians.

"I'm Amu-chan"

The Guardians gasped when I said that.

"Prove it", says Rima

"Ran,Miki,Suu,Dia come out"

*Gasp*

"Why did you run away",asked Utau

"You kicked me out,you didn't help when my charas were held by the X eggs. Dia character nani"

"Amulet Diamond! Starlight Trap!"

The Guardians were now in a shining force field.I heard banging.

*Bang Bang

"You can't escape the force field. The force field is my radiance and as long as my radiance is strong you can't escape"

I undid the transformation leaving them trapped.

"Asahina-san your on"

I stepped onto the stage.A blinding white light flashed at me and the music started.I started singing.

"Tell me, the object of your greatest desire

The thing you want the most"

Then after 2 lines X eggs started coming I stopped singing and looked around for the embryo.

_No embryo here. Time to purify the eggs_

I finished the song and walked back to the dressing room. The Guardians were still trapped.

_Good I thought my theory was wrong_

As soon as they saw me they character nani.

"Yes! I knew you were gonna do that, Aura character nani"

"Hai",Aura said

"Amulet Shine!"

Rima's POV

I stared at Ake-no Amu. Did she get a new character? Is that her new transformation?

"I can finally have my revenge",Amu said.

"You have to pass me Amu"

I took my eyes off to find Ikuto in his character transformation.

Amu's POV

Ikuto?How did he get in?

"Your easy to beat you little kitty"

"Is that so?",as Ikuto said that a cat like hand appeared.

I put my hands together and yelled,"Shining Tears!".Shards of glass came out of my hands. But he easily dodged it.

"I don't want to hurt you Amu but your going way to far. Slash Claw!"

I dodged it but the claw was an inch away from my face!

"Dia!"

"Amulet Diamond!"

"Starlight Trap!"

Soon, Ikuto was trapped in his own shining force field.

"Aura"

"Amulet Shine"

"X Transformation!"

Ikuto now had an X on the center of his was now more deadly looking.( Deadly as in scary not hot if your thinking of that type)

Ikuto's POV

I was trapped in darkness and mist and in front of me was a vision of what was going. Was I trapped in here?And how?I looked at the vision and see my self in a outfit that had an X smack-dab-in the middle of my shirt was I X'ed?

Nagi's POV

I stared in horror at the girl I admired,she was not the same Amu as before.

What did you think? Bad? good? Or too short? Please review

Me: There's gonna be a new character

Amu: Who?

Me: A teenage boy your age

Amu: Am I gonna end up with him

Me:Maybe , Remember Review!


	6. Confessions

**Enjoy! I made it longer!**

Amu's POV

" Let us go Amu!", said Nagi

"Why?"

"Because I'm Nadeshiko"

I couldn't believe it, Nadeshiko is NOT Nagi

"Impossible your her twin"

"No, I had to be Nadeshiko because all the male Fujisakis has to learn to be a girl, the reason they learn to be girls is so they can act like one when there preforming on stage."

He did look like Nadeshiko but I still don't believe it.

"If you are you should know the answer to this question. 4 years ago when it was Tadase's birthday what was suppose to be the present for him?"

"A fruit tart, but it got destroyed by Ikuto"

No,no,no he can't be but, he is Nadeshiko. I dropped to the floor on my knees.

"Why didn't you tell me", I yelled

"Because I didn't want you to be sad that your best friend, the one that helped you,the one that understands your feeling and cheers you up is a boy",he said sadly.

My eyes started to get all watery.

" I'll let you go"

"Thanks but you have to let Ikuto go back to normal"

I nodded

Nagi's POV

I watched her closely. I saw that her eyes were all red like she was holding back a cry. Amu purify Ikuto then she let him go then she let us didn't look at me, she was staring at the floor.

Ikuto's POV

The darkness cleared up I blinked then I saw that I was back to normal but I was in deep thought, the vision showed me the pictures of what was going on but I didn't hear anything.

(Flash Back)

I watched the vision. I saw that Nagi was saying something to Amu and her eyes started to get all she holding back a cry? I kept watching.I saw that she character nani the last thing I saw was the Open Heart and darkness.

Amu's POV

"Go"

The Guardians nodded then left when they left I saw Nagi giving me a last glance.I looked up to see Ikuto still here. The reason I let them go is because I didn't want them to see me cry.

"Why are you still here?"

"I want to know why you didn't come to me when they kicked you out"

"It was too much to take in,I just had to get farther away from them"

Ikuto hugged me. I pushed him back.

"I'm already interested someone else!"

Ikuto's POV

I backed away.I see some sort of aura around her, it was like that was her anger. I looked at her face and saw that she didn't blush when I hugged her like she usually did.

"Who?",I asked

Amu's POV

"His name is-"

My sentence was cut by someone.

"Nathaniel"

Ikuto's POV

I looked at the teenage boy. Jealousy suddenly was in my heart. What was this feeling? Anger. Why? Is it because she didn't choose me?

"Amu_"

"Sorry, but she's my girlfriend"

I was shocked

"That's right", Amu replied

I left without a word.

Nathaniel 's POV

"Shall we go home?"

Amu smiled.

"Sure"

We walked home in silence until I broke the silence.

"Who was that guy?"

"A friend but not anymore"

"Oh"

Tadase's POV

I was listening to the whole conversation.

(Flash Back )

"Tadase come on!",said Utau

" Go on without me I left something!"

I didn't really leave something behind I just wanted to talk to Amu.I walked back to the dressing room.I stopped when I heard Ikuto's voice.

"I want to know why you didn't come to me when they kicked you out", I heard Ikuto say

"It was too much too take in,I just had to get away from them"

I peeked in and saw that Ikuto was hugging her. I stared at her to see her was mad, very mad.

"I'm already interested in someone else!"

Who? Was it me?

"Who?",I saw Ikuto ask

I saw a handsome guy say...

"Nathaniel"

So that was the guy she was interested in?

(End of flash back)

After the conversation I left, sad.

Nathaniel's POV

I was still in deep thought. Who was that guy to her? Sure he was an ex-friend but what happened before Amu worked for Easter? Were they a couple? I had to find out, I love Amu and I wouldn't let any of the guys get near her, I would fight them off.

Amu's POV

"Hanshai-san I'm home"

"Good you made it in time for the photo shoot"

"Ok"

"Except there is gonna be someone that will be with you in the photo shoot"

"Who?"

" You'll see"

(At the photo place)

"Utau?!"

Utau's POV

"Amu?!"

Why her?

Normal POV

"Why her?!", Utau and Amu said at the same time

"Because apparently you guys are tied at the top singers and they want a photo of you guys for the magazine's cover", said Hanshai-san

"The headline will be 'Which singer will go up? Akemi vs Utau'",said Sanjo-san

"What?!", Amu and Utau both said.

"During the photo shoot both of you guys look at each other with a scowl got it?", Sanjo-san said.

"Easy for me", said Amu with a smile.

"Hmmph!",Utau says.

"Good",says Hanshai-san

"Now you girls go get dressed", Sanjo-san says.

"Amu come here, put your hair up like Utau's", Hanshai-san said.

The girls went to their dressing rooms. In Amu's room she found a shiny black strapless dress that puffed at the bottom, it went to her mid also found black tights that had lots of tiny holes in wedges that were put her hair like Utau"s since Hanshai-san told her to, now that her hair was long to her knees she can do her hair the way Utau does hers.

In Utau's room she found a white strapless dress that puffed at the bottom, it went to her mid-thighs also found white tights that had lots of holes in wedges that were white.

Utau's POV

I stepped out of the room seeing Amu waiting for me.

"Why is your hair like mine?",I asked

She shrugged

"Why is our outfits the same?", she asked

" I don't know"

Amu's POV

"OK now, make your guys back touch each !.Now cross your arms ,look at each other and scowl.",the photographer said.

*Click *Snap *Click *Snap

Hanshai-san's POV ( Happened when they were taking pictures )

"Utau-chan will make it", says Yukari

"No,she won't Amu-chan will",I replied back calmly

"If your so sure lets both do a concert at the same time and will see which singer gets the most fans"

"Your on, Sunday, 1:00 P.M"

**What did you think? REVIEW PLEASE I'M DESPERATE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!**

**Ikuto :will it be Amuto in the end?**

**Me: NO**

**Ikuto: please**

**Me: Maybe if i get REVIEWS so AMUTO FANS YOU HEAR THAT? But maybe Tadamu...**


	7. Competing for love and ranks

**Hi! Today the chapter is dedicated to Starlightfire10! Who has been encouraging me! Enjoy!**

Amu's POV

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. I woke up and see that Hanshai-san was gone. I went to the kitchen to find a note taped on the counter of the dining table.

_Dear, Amu_

_Today I have business to do. I want you to practice singing Secret Princess. Were gonna have a concert tomorrow at 1:00 P.M.. You must be wondering why were having a concert. Were doing concert because Sanjo-san thinks that Utau will be the one to go up but I think you will so, were having a concert to see who gets more fans._

_Love,_

_ Hanshai-san_

I walked to my studio where I practice singing.

(Japanese Version)

"Kimi no tsuku tame iki

fushigi na mahou mitai

hajimari wo yasashiku

nee sasayaite

mayoi no yori hikaru ringo

hitoku chikajireba

doki doki tomaranaku naru

suteki kimi ga ESUKOOTO ni

toki meku no SECRET PRINCESS

GARASU no kutsu niau kashira

daijoubu odorou

naranai sono TAKISHIIDO mo

mito rechau SECRET PRINCESS

sono HAATO nigedasanai you ni

niwa no kinitsu naida

reiji ni naru made

mitsumetete atashi dake wo

kimi ni iu hito koto

mimi made akaku saseru

hanabira no negai wa

kaze to absou yo

ningyou ni nari umi wo oyogu

abukuni natte mo

kimi wo omoi tsuzuketai

koi ni ikita MAAMEEIDO wa

shiawase ne SECRET PRINCESS

ikitsugisae KONTORORU

dekinai kurai ga ii

risoudo ori PAAFEKUTO na

deai nano SECRET PRINCESS

honto wa zutto kimi no koto

sagashiteta no kamo ne

reiji wo sugite mo

wasurenai konya no koto

SUTEKI kimi no PUROPOZA ni

odoroko no SECRET PRINCESS

chikai no KISU me wo tojitara

hoppe tatsu ne rareta

omezame wa PAJAMA sugita de

niya keteru SECRET PRINCESS

kono HAATO iru kareta toko de

honjitsu wa oazuke

asu mo yume no naka

mou ichido wo aishimashou"

"That was great Amu-chan",Aura commented.

"Thanks"

I walked to my room and changed my clothes.

"Driver please bring me to Easter"

"I'm here Director"

"Yes Akemi, I can tell",the director said "I wanted to talk about the Embryo,our research tells us that the Embryo is most likely to appear when there is lots of X characters, I want you to catch X eggs and turn them into X characters, got it?"

"Hai"

Sunday

Amu's POV

I was in the dressing room putting on my makeup, today was the day to see if Utau is more popular then me. For this event I was wearing a white one-shoulder frilly dress with white wedges. My hair was straight but at the bottom it had curls. When I was done putting on my makeup I waited for my manager to tell me that I'm next.

Nathaniel's POV

I was sitting in the front row with my chara,Jishin,he represents my confidence.I looked around the place was full of people. Someone standing next to the exit caught my eye,I looked at the person standing next to the doorway. It was that guy again the blue-haired guy. Why is he here?I walked up to him.

"So...are you really Amu's boyfriend?",the blue-haired boy asked.

"Yes"

"When did this happen?"

"Tell me your name first"

"Ikuto"

I nodded then began the story.

(FlashBack)

"Students we have a new student.",the teacher said.

"Hinamori Amu I come from Tokyo"

"Amu sit next Nathaniel he's the brown haired guy with dark brown eyes he is from Tokyo too"the teacher said.

Years pasted and it was the end of the school year for the 8th graders,they're going to high school next year so the 8th graders had a dance party on the day of the dance party Nathaniel confessed to Amu

"I have the same feelings too",she said.

(End of flash back)

"So that's what happened I even followed her to Tokyo just to be with her that's how close our relationship is",I said

"Oh,well I slept with her 3 times",Ikuto bragged

"I know that, she told me everything that happened when she was in Tokyo,she said you slept with her only because you had no place to go",I countered back

Ikuto glared at me I glared back at him soon there was some sort of electricity coming out of both our eyes. It stoppped when the lights were turned off I went back to my seat and waited patiently for Amu to start.I was still pissed off at how Ikuto treated me like I was nothing to Amu!

" kimi no tsuku tame iki

fushigi na mahou mitai

hajimari wo yasashiku

nee sasayaite

mayoi no yori hikaru ringo

hitoku chikajireba

doki doki tomaranaku naru

suteki kimi ga ESUKOOTO ni

toki meku no SECRET PRINCESS

GARASU no kutsu niau kashira

daijoubu odorou

naranai sono TAKISHIIDO mo

mito rechau SECRET PRINCESS

sono HAATO nigedasanai you ni

niwa no kinitsu naida

reiji ni naru made

mitsumetete atashi dake wo

kimi ni iu hito koto

mimi made akaku saseru

hanabira no negai wa

kaze to absou yo

ningyou ni nari umi wo oyogu

abukuni natte mo

kimi wo omoi tsuzuketai

koi ni ikita MAAMEEIDO wa

shiawase ne SECRET PRINCESS

ikitsugisae KONTORORU

dekinai kurai ga ii

risoudo ori PAAFEKUTO na

deai nano SECRET PRINCESS

honto wa zutto kimi no koto

sagashiteta no kamo ne

reiji wo sugite mo

wasurenai konya no koto

SUTEKI kimi no PUROPOZA ni

odoroko no SECRET PRINCESS

chikai no KISU me wo tojitara

hoppe tatsu ne rareta

omezame wa PAJAMA sugita de

niya keteru SECRET PRINCESS

kono HAATO iru kareta toko de

honjitsu wa oazuke

asu mo yume no naka

mou ichido wo aishimashou"

Her voice was soothing it made all my anger wash away this was one reason why I love her.

**PLLEEEAAASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO IF REASONABLE I CAN MAKE IT BETTER SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S I COPIED THE SONG FROM ONE OF THE SHUGO CHARA CHARACTER SONG SO I DO NOT OWN SECRET PRINCESS!**


	8. Memories

**OMG! I'm so happy I'm getting reviews! Please keep the reviews up! And Thank you Starlightfire10 for the cookie of happiness and the rest of you for giving me a review! Lets begin!**

**Amu's POV**

I waited until Hanshai-san read the results.

"And the singer with the most fans is...",Hanshai-san started.

The lights turned off,people soon panicked.

"Hanshai-san what's going on?"

"The electricity is off"

"How?"

"Muri,Muri "

I turned around and was greeted with the X egg power I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it didn't come. I looked up to see Nathaniel shielding me from the attack.I used this time to character narii.

"Amulet Spade!"

I was wearing the same clothes as before.

"Magical Paint!"(New Move)

The X character was trapped in glistening paint.I looked around to see who this X egg belonged to, everyone left so it was easy to see who made the X egg. I looked around the place, I see that Ikuto's eyes dull. Is it him? It has to be.

"Ikuto listen to me! What happened!?"

"I lost to him.I lost to him"

"Who did you lose to?!"

"Amu I know what he's talking about",says Nathaniel

"Tell me"

"He lost to me. I took you away from him and his anger made his character X'ed"

"Ikut-"

I was cut off by Nathaniel.

"Leave him to me Amu"

"Character narii, Soaring Confidence!"

I was staring at Nathaniel the nice,polite guy turned all bad boy. He was wearing ripped jeans and had a black T-shirt with a punk logo on it and a brown leather jacket. He was wearing jordans and he had a tattoo at his neck but on the side. He had a gun in one hand. He shooted his gun at the X egg and yelled "Paralyzed Shadow!"the POWER (NOT A BULLET)came out of the gun and attacked the egg but the egg dodged.

*Crack *Crack

I gasped.

"It hatched!"

I was looking at Yoru only this time Yoru had no tail or paws he looked...normal -_-"".

"Character narii"

"Lost Soul!", Ikuto said dully.

His character narii was weird he wasn't solid at all he was like a ghost he had a white shirt a white pant,white shoes EVERYTHING was white!

"Twin memories",Ikuto said dully.

Nathaniel's POV

I felt a shook running through my body. Suddenly I have weird memories I don't even remember about.

Memory 1: I was playing a violin and X eggs started coming to me then I destroyed them It felt so sad to do that.

Was this Ikuto's memory?

Memory 2: " I saw Utau and Amu fighting " Dark Jewel!" Utau yelled. "Amulet Angel!" Amu yelled.

Then the memory shifted.

Memory 3: "Amu I have a secret to tell you"

"What?",Amu asked

I saw that Ikuto kissed Amu.

I wasn't jealous because that was the past and this is the present I had been taught to not care what happened in the past but in the present.

Memory 4: I was in a room. I'm guessing is Amu's since her eggs were here. I saw Ikuto lying on Amu's bed reading a magazine. Then Amu rushed to the room, grabbed Ikuto punched him and threw him into the closet and grabbed his violin and threw that in the closet too.(Remember shugo chara doki doki episode 74?)

"DO NOT MAKE A PEEP!", Amu said creeply.

Ikuto nodded with a sweat. Amu came back with a princely guy.

"Cute room Amu-chan",the princely guy commented.

Amu blushed

"Thanks"

"Why are you here?"

"I want you to have these",the guy handed her cookies.

"You don't have to do that I didn't give you chocolates on Valentines Day"

"She even decorated the chocolates with K for king",Ran said

"Ran!",Amu blushed

"The truth is White day is an excuse I came here to tell you something, do you remember the two things I wanted to tell you?"

"Yes but you only told me one thing"

"That's what I want to talk about, the second thing is that I love you Amu-chan not Amul-

The memory faded away.

Amu's POV

"Ikuto! It's OK if I'm with Nathaniel, there are millions of girls out there!"

"But NONE is like you!"

"That's why each person is special,If were all the same were not special.

"Negative Heart Lock ON! Open Heart!

I looked down at Nathaniel, he was still in a coma.

Ikuto's POV

I looked up to see Amu standing with relief on her face.

"Thank Goodness your back"

I was about to say 'Thank you for saving me' until i saw that she was talking to Nathaniel.

**Was it too short? Was it good? Was it bad? ONE REASON WHY YOU REVIEW!**

**QUIZ**

**Who do you want Amu to end up with?**

**A. Nathaniel**

**B. Ikuto **

**C. Tadase**

**D.I dont care**

**You can do this quiz if you REVIEW. Bye. You'll see the next chapter by 6/6 2013 or 6/5.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi peeps the scores right now is ( drum roll )**

**Nathaniel-7 for now**

**Ikuto-2 for now**

**Tadase-1 for now**

**I don't care-2 for now**

**So for now I will go with Nathaniel BUT the quiz will go on until chapter 15 since I upload pretty fast. Peeps who already answered the quiz cannot do it again UNLESS you give me a good reason ABOUT that character. You will have 8 more days for those peeps who didn't answer just yet.**

Amu's POV

We were discussing about the electricity and who won. Ikuto and Nathaniel just left.

"Who won Hanshai-san",Utau asked

"It was supposed to be Akemi but it doesn't count anymore since our concerts were both ruin"

You see our electricity is connected and since my electricity was down Utau's was too so lets call it a tie.

At home

Amu's POV

*Ring *Ring *Ring

"Akemi have you been making X characters?", the director questioned.

"No sir"

"YOU NEED TO DO IT NOW THE BOSS WANTS IT NOW!"

"I will do it now sir"

I walked towards the parked and character narii.

"Amulet Clover!"

I was wearing a chef hat with lime green dress and an apron. The dress wasn't puffy or frilly.I had a whisk in hands and I had green wedges.

" Sugar Dreams! "

The kids eggs came to me but they were not X'ed.

"Amulet Shine"

"X Transformation!"

The eggs were now X'ed. ( Author: Yes it does work on eggs too not just transformations)

" Muri,muri "

"Amulet Spade!"

"Breaking Art!"

The eggs were now starting to crack open.

*Crack *Crack

Then came hundreds of X characters.I felt guilty of doing this.

"STOP!"

I turned around to see Tadase,Rima,Nagi,Yaya and Kukai.

"Amu-chi why are you doing this?",Yaya asked

"So...you didn't tell her"

"Tell me what?"

"That I now work for Easter"

"Sorry Yaya we didn't want you to be sad"

"Enough with the blah blah blah blah character narii!",Kukai yelled.

"Platinum Royale!"

"Clown Drop!"

"Dear Baby!

"Beat Jumper!"

"Sky Jack!"

I started to worry. Three of them is a piece of cake but five?

"I think I'll join too"

I see a blue figure and realize the blue figure is Ikuto.

"Black Lynx!"

Now I'm starting to REALLY get worried. Five is enough but six? Oh man poor me.

" I can help Amu "

I turn to see Nathaniel.I nodded.

"Amulet Diamond!"

"Soaring Confidence!"

Normal POV

"Who is that?",Yaya asked

"Amu's boyfriend",Ikuto answered coldly.

"Amu has a boyfriend!",Kukai exclaimed.

"Yeah"

**I'm sorry it was short I have homework to do.**

**I'll upload soon.**


End file.
